Damballa Chant
The Damballa Chant is an arcane and forbidden form of voodoo magic used to call forth the power of the ancient voodoo sky god Damballa and it is featured in the Child's Play horror movie franchise. It is used numerous times by Charles Lee Ray/Chucky using his knowledge in voodooism and it is able to transfer spirits into different living vessels. According to the instructions manual "Voodoo For Dummies" (first appeared in Bride of Chucky) long before its namesake website "VooDooForDummies.com" (first mentioned in Cult of Chucky), ??????. Damballa In Voodoo tradion, Damballa (also known as Damballah and Damballah Weddo) is one of the most important of all the loa (also spelled "lwa"). Damballa is the sky deity and considered the primordial creator of all life. The veve of Damballah comprises 2 serpents prominent among other emblems. He is a spirit associated with death, however in respects to fictional villainy, Damballa is famous as one of the central forces of the popular Child's Play universe - being the entity Chucky calls upon to obtain immortality, as well as the spirit which Chucky tries to call upon whenever he engages in a specific soul-transferring spell. Although used for evil by Chucky, the Loa Damballa is not entirely malevolent, as for Chucky's former master, the firm believer in Voodoo John Bishop (also once known as "Doctor Death"), viewed Chucky's actions as an abomination which makes Chucky indeed an outrage against nature, suggesting Chucky's particular branch of Damballa worship was heretical, (befitting his status as a serial-killer). Regardless of this heresy, it appears Damballa will grant Chucky his desires, as the deity has been seen to manifest briefly in many of the films as a giant storm-cloud, though so far Chucky has only succeeded once in the prayer to Damballa, which was how he became the "Killer Doll" that the world would never forget. Common manifestations of Damballa are stormclouds and violent lightning, sufficient to destroy an entire toy-store (as occured during the night Charles Lee Ray died) - there are specific rules to Damballa's power however and in every movie Chucky has been foiled due to one or more of Damballa's rules (the most common being that his soul transfer will not work if he stays too long in a doll body). The Chant Translation The chant may appear to be French at a glance, but it is not proper French. It appears to be closer to Haitian Creole which is loosely based off of French but has been subject to and modified by other languages. Further evidence that points to its Haitian origins is the use of “Damballa”, a reference to Haitian Voodoo religion. Damballa is a snake-god and lives in the trees near springs and hence is also known as the Draper of Wood. However, all of these claims are based on speculation. Nobody knows the true translation or the meaning of Chucky’s chant including the last phrase of the incantation. It could just be gibberish. French *Ade due Damballa Damballa tout-puissant. Donnez-moi le pouvoir, je vous en supplie! Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa!!! (x3) *Ade beaucoup Dambllla. Donne-moi tout le pouvoir, je t'en supplie! English To the almighty Damballa. Give me the power I beg of you! To the mercy of my soul. To the point of my death. Hear me out of from my condemned voice!!!! *To alot Damballa. Give me all the power, I beg of you! Versions This is different from the original Chucky chant which comes in different versions: Version 1 Ade due damballa. Give me the power I beg of you. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endonline pour de boisette damballa! Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Endelieu pour de boisette damballa!!! (x4) Version 2 Ade due damballa. Valinchella santeria. Oya shungo yenya macumba. Give me the power, I beg of you. Leveau mercier du bois chio. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisme lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endelieu pour de boisette damballa!!! (x3) Gallery Ade Due Damballa.jpg|"Ade due Damballa". Mighty Damballa.jpg|Mighty Damballa The Playland Toys Store.jpg|The Playland Toys store overshadowed by the summoned power of Damballa. Praise_to_Damballa.jpg|A sort of "praise" written on the wall reads "Oh thank you, mighty Damballa for life after death". Damballa overshadowing Brewster Apartments.png|The Brewster Apartments (Andy's former apartment) overshadowed by the summoned power of Damballa. Chucky.jpg|Chucky Play Pals Toy Factory.jpg|The Play Pals Toys factory overshadowed by the summoned power of Damballa. The Voodoo For Dummies Book.jpg|The "Voodoo For Dummies" book. The Damballa Prayer.jpg|The Damballa Prayer, as performed by Tiffany to resurrect Chucky. Tiffany.jpg|Tiffany Ade Beaucoup Damballa.jpg|"Ade beaucoup Damballa". Almighty Damballa.jpg|Almighty Damballa Harrogate Psychiatric Hospital.jpg|The Harrogate Psychiatric Hospital overshadowed by the summoned power of Damballa. Videos Childs Play Every Damballa VooDoo Chant TIFFANY RESURRECTING CHUCKY - BRIDE OF CHUCKY SCENE - ADE DUE DAMBALLA MIX 1080pHD Seed of Chucky (2 9) Movie CLIP - Chucky Meets His Son (2004) HD Seed of Chucky (9 9) Movie CLIP - The End of the Family (2004) HD Trivia *In Child's Play, during the second version of the soul-transfer spell, one of the phrases makes a direct reference to the religion of Santeria. *During the event of Cult of Chucky, Chucky manages to learn how to split his spirit into multiple dolls and bodies with the spell's alternative first phrase "Ade beaucoup Damballa". As the result, he is literately semi-immortal like Lord Voldemort via Horcruxes, but it can be 'safely' assumed that he might risk damaging his soul beyond repair like Voldemort and might have a chance to suffer the fate worse than death. By the end of Cult of Chucky, it is revealed that Chucky has lost two fragments of his soul caused by an unnamed person (presumably the last victim of Nica's possessed niece Alice in her final moments) and Andy. **The new phrase of the "multiple" version of the chant is often misread as "Ade vocouse Damballa". Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Magic Category:Voodoo Category:Paranormal Category:Possession